


Storms

by Someone_Like_You12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek likes petnames for his mate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_Like_You12/pseuds/Someone_Like_You12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never told anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Stiles never liked storms. Even as a young child he hated them. The only person who used to comfort him was his mother. She used to lay Stiles across her lap and rub his head. She used to tell him how much she loved him; how strong he was and that no storm could break his spirit.

Nowadays, the only other person was his favorite person. His mate, his lover, his best friend; his everything. That person was the one and only, Derek Hale. He and Derek were newly mated. They'd had only gotten together 2 months previous. Their mating bond was completed 3 weeks ago. But they were extremely happy.

It was, about, 2:30 am when the storm started to take a toll on Stiles. He'd thought about calling Derek. But decided against it because he KNOWS, from personal experiences, how Derek is without his sleep. When the next round of thunder and lightening sounded, he knew he needed Derek. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed for his mate. Derek answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Derek's voice was dripping with exhaustion. Even then it sounded comforting. Stiles' voice hitched in his throat. Before he even knew why, he was in tears.

"Baby, what happened?" Derek sounded close to panic. He hated when Stiles cried. It made him want to destroy whatever was hurting his sweetheart.

"Derek, can you come over or come get me? My dad's not home and the storm is really freaking me out. I, I just really need you." Stiles would've been embarrassed of his plea if he wasn't so scared. With Derek, he didn't always have to be strong. He could cry over little things like Derek getting himself injured every damn day.

"Of course I'll come get you, Stiles. Put your shoes on and grab an extra blanket. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Stand by the door, ok?"

"Ok. And Derek? Thank you so much for coming to get me." Stiles smiled to himself when he thought about his mate. Derek would do anything for him. And Stiles would do the same, without a doubt.

"You're welcome, baby. I'm outside right now. I'll come get you." Within seconds, Derek swooped inside the Stilinski home to retrieve his mate.

"Derek! You don't have to carry me everywhere! I'm a grownup kid. Not a baby!" Stiles loved teasing Derek in his free time. 

"Yes you are. You're my baby." Derek looked at Stiles with a sweet smile mixed with mischief.

"Great! I'm mated to a cheese ball. Good luck Stilinski." Stiles said feigning dismay.

"I love you so much, baby." Derek only got this sentimental when he wanted to make Stiles happy.

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know. Forever and always, Honey".

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born in my AP French Class. Madame D. actually thought I was "studying"! I'm new to story writing! So please comment and review!


End file.
